The Road to Kyoto
by kawaiimisao
Summary: Soujirou Misao pairing. Chapter 7 now up!
1. The Road to Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review, and double thanks to everyone who has left lots of reviews. Ano… for those who don't remember Goheh is the guy who claimed to be the Hitokiri Battousai in the first episode of Kenshin. He appears in this chapter. Thanks again to Lerone and Annie who edit my fic for me! See you next Friday! Enjoy!  
  
Soujirou finally finished the dishes he had been washing in the sink at the restaurant he worked at along the road to Hokkaido. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and let out a deep breath. It was another warm summer day, and the kitchen he worked in had little ventilation, making it unbearably hot. He was just trying to earn a little extra money at an honest job, just enough for him to make it the rest of the way to Hokkaido where he could start a new life. Soujirou walked over to the window, whose blue drapes fluttered in the light breeze which began to pick up. He rested his chin on top of his arms on the window sill and looked out at a green field on the other side of the road and the blue sky. Just the perfect kind of day to lie out in the sun on the grass and take a nap.  
  
Soujirou sighed feeling all alone like he had since he left Kyoto over a year ago, but he still perpetually smiled as he always did. When he was younger he had been alone, his family never caring for him, but when Shishio came along, things had changed. He wasn't alone anymore. But now Shishio-san, Yumi, Houji, everyone… were gone. "Neh, Shishio-san… I wonder what you and Yumi are doing right now," he said into the breeze. The image of Shishio on a throne in hell with Yumi and Houji at his side and the devil packing popped into his mind, and he chuckled to himself. But then the thought passed and the feeling of loneliness returned to him.  
  
Misao ran along a wide dirt road with patches of forest and green fields to either side of it, her braid bouncing behind her with each step. "Neh, it's a nice day out today," she muttered to herself as she brushed her bangs out of her face so she could get a better view of the path ahead. Misao slowed down to a brisk walk and noticed the shabby roadside restaurant in front of her. She had been traveling all over Japan for a month now on foot, trying to find Seta Soujirou at Aoshi's personal request. Soujirou had last been seen traveling north, but the road branched out in many different directions so she was having a hard time finding him. None of the Oniwabanshu around the country had seen him for months, despite the fact that they were all supposed to be on the look out for him. And so Aoshi had given her this special mission, probably just to get her out of his hair, but she was happy that Aoshi had given her the responsibility anyways. Plus, she had traveled around Japan looking for Aoshi, Hannya, and the others many times before when she was younger, so she knew her way around. Her thoughts turned to Hannya, Beshimi, Shikouji, and Hyottoko. How much she missed them. And Aoshi-sama… after it all happened, he remained so distant. And with out them, even though she had Jiya, Okon, and everybody, she felt so alone.  
  
Misao started running towards the restaurant, putting her worries and sadness behind her and started thinking about the task at hand. She would stop to ask for information on Seta Soujirou's whereabouts and if no one new anything, well… at least she might get a late lunch.  
  
The restaurant owner, wrinkled, stingy lady of about sixty, walked into the kitchen and noticed Soujirou daydreaming at the only window in the room. "Hey! What do I pay you for? If your done washing dishes you can clean the floor," she barked loudly at Soujirou, berating him for his laziness. Soujirou turned around and bowed, smiling the gracious smile he always wore. "Gomen nasai, ma'am. I will right away," he said bowing again. The old woman glared at him for a moment and then turned away, satisfied. "And don't let me catch you slacking off again," she griped as she left the kitchen. Soujirou continued to smile, replying, "Hai!" as he bent down and picked up the scrub bucket off of the floor.  
  
Misao walked in the door of the restaurant and noticed that she was the only customer there. It was a little late in the day so she wasn't particularly surprised. A door opened and a tall, elderly woman walked in from the kitchen. She pulled out a cigarette, lighted it, and then finally noticed that Misao was there after she had smoked for a couple of seconds. She glared at Misao and barked, "Can't you read the sign on the door? We're closed, we only serve lunch." Misao's stomach sighed sadly. Misao bowed politely to the woman and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen a man by the name of Seta Soujirou?" The old lady studied Misao for a second while she smoked. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like a weasel?" she asked. Misao's eyebrow twitched in anger. The old woman finally answered, "Never heard of him. A lot of people pass through here you know." Misao bowed again quickly while backing out to leave, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, "Thanks. If he passes by, please let me know." Misao turned around and walked towards the door. "Ewww… she's so mean and she smokes so much that she could be Saitou Hajime's mother," Misao thought as a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Misao walked out the door and turned to start back on the road, disappointed that she had once again not found her query. She looked at the ground and kicked a rock in frustration as she walked. She was never going to find him at this rate, and she didn't want to disappoint Aoshi- sama. It would break her heart to see him disappointed in her. But maybe she should go home, maybe someone had spotted him and he was already there. She didn't know what to do, Japan was a big country and who said he was still even there? Misao sighed in resignation. She'd keep looking, she wasn't going to quit. Aoshi-sama was counting on her after all. She had walked down the short, dirt path from the restaurant to the road when she heard the old woman shout out loudly from inside the restaurant behind her, "Hey Houji! Make me some soba when you're done you lazy bum." Misao stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Neh? Houji? Wasn't that the name of Shishio's right hand man? But he's dead, Cho said so himself. Hmmmm… what if Seta Soujirou's using his name an alias?" Misao thought to herself. She was probably just being paranoid… but it wouldn't hurt to check and see, but she would have to see that old chain-smoking Saitou woman again. Misao sighed and then started to walk back towards the restaurant. The sooner she got home the sooner she got to see Aoshi-sama again. Her eyes turned starry-eyed as she thought of Aoshi-sama. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Misao was still daydreaming when she got to the front door. She tried to open it, but the old woman must have locked it behind her when she had left because it wouldn't open. Misao cursed under her breath. It was a big door, she could probably break it open, but there was no need to be destructive, not that it usually stopped her. But maybe if she could find an open window…  
  
Misao walked along the wall of the restaurant, her hands placed casually in her pockets as she whistled innocently while looking for a window to break into, looking more guilty by her attempts to look casual. Just before the end of the building, she found a small open window. Misao looked to her left and to her right. No one was around. Misao flattened herself against the wall and then peered in the window from the side, hoping she might catch sight of this 'Houji'. Misao looked in to see a guy on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He was about her age with dark brown hair, and the strangest smile like he was either really happy or really insane. "Seta Soujirou, that's where you've been hiding," she thought to herself. She was so elated that she tried to go straight through the window to catch him off guard. Unfortunately it didn't work out to well…  
  
Soujirou got down on his hands and knees and started to clean the floor. The old woman worked him hard and paid him little. He was never going to get to Hokkaido at this rate.  
  
Suddenly, Soujirou heard a sound coming from outside. He looked up at the window from the place he was kneeling and noticed a girl trying to climb through the open window! And what a girl! She had long, wavy black hair tied up in a braid, a slender waist, creamy pale skin, beautiful bright blue eyes, and… she was stuck half in, half out of the window. He wasn't quite sure if she was a thief or just insane, but Soujirou still walked over to the window and offered her his hand. "Need help?" he asked, smiling. The girl looked up at him and blushed, embarrassed. Seeing her face, he recognized her, though he didn't reveal it in his facial features. She was one of Shinomori's allies he believed. "Gomen nasai," she said taking his hand. Soujirou blushed at the touch of her soft hands on his. He took her other hand in his and pulled as she tried to squirm loose out of the window. Suddenly, the window finally let the girl go, causing Soujirou to fall backwards, the girl tumbling on top of him.  
  
Misao opened her eyes and found herself staring at Soujirou, his face just inches away from her own. Startled she immediately sat up, only to find herself now sitting on top of him. He had grown quite handsome the past year or so. He still had those soft eyes and that strange smile. He'd grown taller, not nearly as tall as Aoshi-sama, but at least taller than Himura-san. Misao suddenly noticed that she was staring and blushed, embarrassed by the situation. She then got a hold of herself and quickly grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground, also being assisted by her own weight sitting on top of his stomach in the process.  
  
Misao looked straight into Soujirou's eyes, trying her best to assume a serious look. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Makimachi Misao with the Oniwabanshu. I am going to take you to Kyoto to see Shinomori Aoshi at his request. If you choose to resist, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you there anyways," she said, trying to sound tough. Anyways, after all, there was no way she was going to go home empty handed to Aoshi-sama. She was so glad that she had found him finally after all. Now she would get to go home and see Aoshi-sama, and he'd be proud of her for bringing back Tenken no Soujirou like he asked. Then he'd give her a big welcome home hug, maybe even smile for her which happened about once or twice a decade, and maybe even kneel down on one knee and ask her to marry him… or at least go out on a date with him.  
  
Suddenly Misao was awakened from her fantasy world by Soujirou sitting up effortlessly, despite Misao's attempts to keep him pinned down. Caught off guard, Misao never saw what was coming next. Soujirou's face began to look more serious for a moment, his smile softening a bit. Then he leaned in unexpectedly, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Misao, surprised, immediately turned bright red, not quite sure what to do. Quickly she jumped up, and took a few steps back from Soujirou. "What was he thinking?" she thought. She had been saving her first kiss her whole life for Aoshi-sama, and now it was all in vain. Distraught, confused, Misao looked down at Soujirou, who was still sitting up, smiling on the floor. "What did you do that for?" she exclaimed. Soujirou continued to smile back, "Because I think you're cute Misao-chan." 


	2. Smiles All Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review, and double thanks to everyone who has left lots of reviews. Ano… for those who don't remember Goheh is the guy who claimed to be the Hitokiri Battousai in the first episode of Kenshin. He appears in this chapter. Thanks again to Lerone and Annie who edit my fic for me! See you next Friday! Enjoy!  
  
Misao looked at Soujirou like he was crazy. A guy had never called her cute before, well at least not since she was six, much less show any interest in her. She often dressed like a tomboy and still ran wild like a kid. Plus her slight tendency to beat people up when she was mad probably didn't help matters any. Most men wanted calm and delicate women… well except for Himura-san. Like herself, Kaoru was a far cry from calm and delicate. But still, no one saw past those things, no one had noticed that she had grown up the past couple of years. Especially Aoshi-sama.  
  
But Misao still held hope that Aoshi would come around someday, which was why she was so mad at Soujirou for kissing her. "I don't care how cute you think I am, my lips are meant for Aoshi-sama's only," she yelled, her anger obviously visible on her face. Soujirou's smile seemed to sadden a little bit at her words as he looked sorrowfully away from her at the ground. "So you are courting Shinomori-san then?" he asked her with his soft voice. Misao fidgeted uncomfortably for a second before answering. "Well… not exactly…" she confessed to him. Soujirou's smile brightened considerably as he stood back up. "Then I guess I still have a chance then," he said happily. Misao was about to protest, but was interrupted by the old woman's voice calling Soujirou from the second floor of the restaurant, where her living quarters were. "Houji, where is my soba? I thought I told you to make me soba," she complained quite loudly. Misao winced at the sound of the old lady's obnoxiously irritating voice. "Seta-san I think this would be a good time to leave," she suggested to him. "Hai, hai," Soujirou agreed with her. Soujirou walked over to the kitchen door and held it open for Misao, while smiling his gentle smile. "He isn't so bad. That smile of his is beginning to grow on me," Misao thought to herself as she gazed at his cheerful face while she walked through the door. "Ah! What am I thinking?" she thought shaking her head, as if she was trying to shake the thoughts right out of her mind. Soujirou followed silently behind her, his footsteps never making a sound like he was not there. Hearing the quiet, Misao looked over her shoulder to make sure that he was still there, only to see his face still smiling brightly at her. Misao blushed and turned back around, softly touching her lips with two fingers. That kiss…  
  
For once, Soujirou actually had a reason to smile. Perhaps, he shouldn't have kissed her quite so suddenly, but when he looked up at her, he just wanted to. There she was her long black braid falling over one shoulder, her blue eyes glowing in happiness despite her cute attempt to look stern and serious. She was so alive and animated, unlike anyone he'd ever met. And when he looked up at that moment, he'd wondered what it would be like to kiss her. So he did.  
  
He was unsure how she would react, but she did linger for a moment. And for that moment for the first time in his life Soujirou felt content. Then she jumped up and yelled at him, but he still smiled out of happiness. She was so cute when she was angry. She was all of the things Soujirou never saw in other people. When he was young, his family had been so cold and cruel, he had thought all people were that way. He recalled how his family had worked him so hard day and night, gave him little to no food, made him sleep on the cold floor. But what hurt him the worst was no matter how hard he tried to please them, no one ever loved him. On some of those cold and lonely nights, he would have given the world just for a comforting hug. But none ever came, and they only got meaner and colder until Shishio-san came. He taught him that the only way he could survive would be to become stronger, colder, and crueler than anyone, and so he eventually lost his humanity. But Himura-san had given that back to him, and now he was trying his best to lead a normal life. Soujirou smiled brightly at Misao-chan while she walked past him as he held open the kitchen door for her. He silently wondered what it would be like to lead a normal life… with her.  
  
He didn't know very much about relationships himself. He had often marveled at Yumi and Shishio's relationship when he was younger. They were the only example of a couple that he grew up with. He remembered once Yumi had told him what it was like when she first met Shishio-san. Her face was smiling fondly as she thought of the memory. 'The first time I saw him, he smiled. I knew from then on I wanted him to smile only for me,' her words echoed in his mind. Soujirou smile softened as he thought to himself, "I wonder if some day you'll smile just for me Misao-chan."  
  
Soujirou continued to study Misao as he started to walk quietly behind her. She seemed a little taller, but not much. Perhaps she had grown up a little, but she was still pretty much the same girl he had admired when he first saw her a long time ago. He remembered during his first fight with Kenshin, she had been hiding behind the door, until Saitou opened it, causing her to fall on her face. She had been so animated and routed loudly for Himura-san throughout the whole fight. When it turned out to be a draw she had cheered happily for Himura-san. What he wouldn't have given for her to have been cheering for him instead. And what he hadn't known then, but was pleasantly surprised to find out now was that she always acted so… cute. "Shinomori must be truly blessed," Soujirou thought to himself.  
  
Soujirou followed Misao towards the back door. He wondered why she was heading for the back door as opposed to the front. Perhaps the old woman had already locked it, closing the restaurant for the day. She didn't like having to put up with customers any more than she absolutely had to. He wondered why someone who hated people so much would go into a business that required them to be social. Maybe she just really liked soba.  
  
As if to justify Soujirou's thoughts, the old woman came down the stairs just as they had reached the door. "Hey! Where do you think your going?" she asked, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she caught the young couple trying to leave. She took out another cigarette and lit it. "You leaving with your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to bait them, while she casually smoked, really uncaring if the boy did leave or not. Misao quickly turned around and shook her fist at her, her face colored red with either anger or embarrassment. Soujirou couldn't decide. She then ran in front of him and yelled loudly to the old woman, "Hey! Busu! He's not my boyfriend!" Enraged, Misao reached for her kunai, silently plotting the old woman's death, when Soujirou touched her arm lightly to stop her. She looked up at his smiling face and he said looking down at her, "Maa, maa, Misao-chan. It wouldn't be that terrible would it?"  
  
Misao suddenly forgot about the old woman and her kunai. She hadn't actually hurt his feelings had she? Did he even have feelings? His face didn't portray any emotion but how he phrased his question… Misao stuttered nervously, while averting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "I… I didn't mean it like that…" she said quietly. Soujirou smile brightened appreciably from her comment. "Good, then you won't mind if I steal you from Shinomori-san then ne?" he asked her.  
  
Before Misao could protest, Soujirou turned to the old woman and bowed. "Aa, gomen nasai. I'm going to Kyoto with Misao-chan now." Soujirou said in his direct sort of way. He turned around and walked out the door, waving casually and calling back behind him, "Ja ne." Misao still caught off guard, woke up and ran after him, waving her arms frantically in the air. "Chotto matte yo! What did you mean by steal me from Aoshi-sama?" she said calling after him as she ran out the door into the warm daylight. The old woman shook her head in confusion and irritation now that they were both gone. She never did understand that ahou anyways.  
  
Misao ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she reached Soujirou who had already rounded the corners of the restaurant and was now walking along the dirt path that led to the road. She ran up to his side and slowed to a walk to match his pace. "Chotto! What did you mean by that?" Misao said insistently, demanding an answer from him. Soujirou looked at her wide eyed and smiling amused by her anger as he continued to walk along side of her. "I like you Misao-chan. So I'm going to have to steal you're heart away from Shinomori-san," he said quite directly in his soft voice.  
  
Misao was at a lost for words, not quite sure whether to attack him with her kunai or feel sorry for him and his hopeless cause. There was no way anyone was going to steal her away from Shinomori-san. She'd doted on him since she was a girl. But since she had gotten older, he had become more cold and distant, totally uninterested in her antics. He'd come around eventually she figured. But Soujirou on the other hand was fond of her, and he was quite open about it. Misao touched her lips gently thinking about the kiss that they'd shared. He may have caught her off guard, but she still lingered there a moment. And in that moment she lost herself, for the first time in her life she felt wanted and no longer alone. She wanted to return the kiss, embrace him, and be held tightly against him in his strong arms. But then, she had suddenly remembered that Aoshi-sama was the one she was supposed to feel that way about, not some guy she had met just once before a long ago time ago that she was supposed to bring back to the Aoiya. And so she pulled away. But the question was, did she regret it?  
  
Soujirou looked at Misao, noticing her ivory fingers reaching up and brushing her soft red lips, while she was deep in thought. She was thinking about his kiss wasn't she? Soujirou smile grew. So Misao-chan had felt it too ne? Maybe his affection for her wasn't such a long shot after all.  
  
Misao, on the other hand, was still lost deep in thought and unsure of how to react to Soujirou's bold statement. And she was not watching where she was going either, failing to notice that where the road and the path met, the road was on higher ground, requiring her to step up. But instead of stepping up onto the road, Misao tripped, falling forward as her arms flailed in the air comically as she tried to get her balance back. Misao closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but it never came. Surprised, she opened one eye slowly, and then the other, only to see Soujirou's face smiling down at her. Soujirou must have caught her before she hit the ground. Then Misao realized her situation. Tenken no Soujirou, former right hand man to Shishio Makoto, was cradling her gently in his arms. "Wow, he has changed," she thought, blushing as her heartbeat quickened. "Eh? What's wrong with me? What should I do?" she thought unsure how to react. But Soujirou was the first to break the ice. "Misao- chan, you should be more careful, ne?" he said in his happy tone. Then Misao snapped out of her reverie and began to squirm, trying to get out of his arms. "Let me down!" she said insistently as she kicked her legs like an impatient child. Soujirou laughed lightheartedly and set her down. "You're so funny Misao-chan," he said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Misao's face turned into a pout at his comment. She didn't like to be laughed at. But before she could retaliate, she felt a sudden pain in her ankle as she tried to stand up on it. "Owwww," she moaned in pain loudly as she shifted her weight to her other leg. She must have hurt it when she lost her balance. "Why do these things always happen to me?" she thought in frustration. "Maybe the gods just like to mock me," she pondered. "Well whatever it was it hurt!" she thought to herself. Misao sighed as she lifted up her leg to examine her aching ankle.  
  
Soujirou looked at Misao with a bit of concern. He knelt down on one knee and lightly touched her ankle, trying to examine it. Misao put her hand on his shoulder in order to maintain her balance, while looking down at Soujirou and her injured foot. Soujirou delicately touched her ankle with one hand while he held her foot in the other. "Ow, ow!" Misao yelped in pain. Soujirou looked up and smiled weakly at her as he quickly pulled his hand away from her ankle when she yelped. "Gomen nasai Misao-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, his soft voice trying to sooth her. "It's alright Seta-san. How bad is it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Soujirou lowered her foot gently and stood up slowly, making sure Misao didn't lose her balance again. "Ah, Misao-chan I wouldn't walk on that. I'll take you to a doctor when we get to the next town, ne?" he promised her. Soujirou then smiled and scratched his head nervously, "Misao-chan, until we get you to a doctor I'll have to carry you on my back," he told her, hoping that Misao-chan wouldn't get upset again and start throwing her kunai at him. That would make getting her to fall for him and forget Shinomori-san a lot more difficult.  
  
But fortune smiled on Soujirou, and Misao just silently nodded, obviously troubled by something. Relieved, Soujirou carefully knelt down on one knee, so Misao wouldn't lose her balance. Using Soujirou to hold onto to keep her balance, Misao limped behind him and then wrapped her arms tightly around him. Soujirou paused for a moment before standing back up. It was the closest thing to a hug, he'd ever gotten.  
  
Soujirou's facial expression changed from the happy smile he usually hid behind to one more content. For some reason, he didn't feel so alone anymore. Standing up slowly, he took one of Misao's legs under each arm, and then turned his head to look at her resting behind him on his back. Misao still had that sad look on her face. Trying to cheer her up, Soujirou smiled brightly and remarked, "Misao-chan, you shouldn't look so glum. It's unbecoming of your pretty face." He then turned back to the road, and started walking at a slow pace so as not to upset his precious cargo.  
  
Soujirou looked at the winding road ahead of them. The sun was still shinning and they had a few hours of daylight left ahead of them. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled into the sunlight. There were few days as nice as today, but maybe he was just being impartial. But still, the grass was green, the sun was shining, and the earth was silent. And he was with Misao.  
  
And then Misao broke the silence. "Seta-san…" she said softly, her breath tickling his ear. "Ah, please call me Soujirou, Misao-chan," he asked her as he continued to walk along the road, carrying her piggyback. Misao nodded, her braid bouncing behind her as she held on tightly to Soujirou . She continued, "Soujirou…" "Aa?" Soujirou asked, still looking at the road in front of him, continuing at a steady pace. "Arigatou," Misao whispered softly. Soujirou smiled.  
  
And so they started their journey back to Kyoto. 


	3. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review, and double thanks to everyone who has left lots of reviews. Ano… for those who don't remember Goheh is the guy who claimed to be the Hitokiri Battousai in the first episode of Kenshin. He appears in this chapter. Thanks again to Lerone and Annie who edit my fic for me! See you next Friday! Enjoy!  
  
The couple walked silently along the road for almost an hour. It was probably the longest stretch of time Misao had ever gone without talking. But she was nervous, and she felt a little sorry for how she had treated him earlier. He had helped her out of the window, caught her when she fell, examined her ankle when she had injured it, and offered to carry her all the way to the next town. Most importantly of all though, he had agreed to go to Kyoto without resisting at all, even though she had no explanation for him as to why Aoshi-sama had summoned him there. She knew Soujirou was polite, but this was beyond mere politeness. Maybe he had really meant what he had said. That he liked her.  
  
"Soujirou," she said breaking the silence. "Hai Misao-chan?" he answered back, still smiling. His smile had yet to falter the whole trip. "Guess what Aoshi-sama said about him was true," she thought to herself. He always smiled… even when he killed. But Misao didn't want to think about that right now. "Why'd you agree to come with me to Kyoto?" she questioned him, still holding onto him tightly as he continued to carry her on his back without complaint. "Because Misao-chan, I like your smile," Soujirou told her, Yumi-san's words echoing in his mind. From the first moment he saw her smile, he knew from then on he wanted her to smile for only him, just like Yumi-san had said about Shishio-san.  
  
"But Soujirou, what if Aoshi-sama wants to fight you or have you arrested?" Misao said with a hint of concern in her voice, ignoring his comment. Soujirou heard the worry in her voice. Curious, he asked her, "Would that make you sad Misao-chan?" His smile never wavering, he continued to walk along the road silently with her resting on his back. Something about her weight on top of him, her touch, the fact that she was resting against him caused him to feel something. He had felt few emotions before, mostly enjoyment and also anger after Himura-san had broken down his beliefs when he had fought against him. But this was different. Like happiness, but more. Like he cared about her, but he had cared about what happened to Shishio-san and Yumi-san. This was more though. Maybe it was what people called love. Yumi-san had tried to describe it to him once, but she had trouble finding the right words and her skin turned redder and redder as she tried to describe it. He probably wouldn't have understood then anyways. But whatever it was, it made him want to smile for real.  
  
Misao was quiet for a moment. He had startled her, but then she quickly answered him. "Yes… but not because I like you or anything! I just don't want you to cause Aoshi-sama any trouble," she told him, trying to mask a deep emotion within her from Soujirou. "So much for not hurting his feelings," Misao thought silently to herself. It was his fault though, for confusing her feelings. She loved Aoshi-sama, didn't she? She had always admired him since she was a little girl. She idolized him, and she had thought those feelings were love, weren't they? But what if she was wrong, what if her feelings for Aoshi-sama were only a mere teenage fantasy and this was something deeper? Misao shook her head as if doing so would rid her mind of these thoughts. "Aoshi-sama. I love Aoshi-sama!" she thought over and over again, trying to convince herself. But something inside of her didn't believe her. Something told her that she didn't love Aoshi, at least not like this.  
  
Soujirou continued smiling after hearing her answer. Her words did not indicate any feeling for him, but her hasty answer sounded like she was trying to hide something from him. Perhaps she was trying to conceal from him what he hoped she was, or perhaps it was nothing at all. But a rurouni could always hope, ne?  
  
Misao's worried look brightened considerably as she noticed the small town beginning to come into view far off in the distance. It didn't seem like much of a town, but it was getting dark and her ankle was beginning to throb painfully. She silently prayed that such a small town would have a doctor close by. Her ankle had been hurting her the last two miles, but she didn't want to complain, especially after Soujirou had tried so diligently to keep her comfortable. He was sweet, even if he did make her want to throw her kunai at him sometimes. But then again, everyone did.  
  
"Soujirou look! We're almost there!" she said cheerfully, trying to make up for her quiet, thoughtful mood earlier. "Sou desu ne?" he said, smiling brightly. He was secretly relieved; he wanted Misao-chan's ankle looked at by a doctor as soon as possible. He would have walked all night to find one if he had to, but it wasn't a possibility he had been looking forward to.  
  
Soujirou continued walking at a steady pace, his strong legs never tiring from Misao's added weight on top of him. He had carried hundred pound sacks of rice on his back throughout his childhood. Comparatively Misao-chan was as light as a feather. Not to mention just the thought of her on his back and her small, ivory arms wrapped around him tightly were enough to make him feel like he was walking on air.  
  
Suddenly, Misao's voice broke his reverie. "Soujirou, where are you going? You're walking right past the town!" she exclaimed. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about her, he hadn't even noticed he had almost walked right past the town. "Gomen, gomen Misao-chan! I was concentrating on something else," he apologized to her.  
  
Soujirou turned around and walked toward the main street of the town. It was lined by a few small stores, a restaurant, and an inn. Further down, he could see a few modest sized homes, and several more away from town in the distance. Probably a farming community he decided. There were a few people outside, strolling along the road in the late afternoon the sunny day had turned into. A pair of women murmured between themselves, obviously scandalized by the position Misao was in on Soujirou's back. Not to mention, he carried a sword. He turned his head and looked back at Misao though, seeing that she either hadn't noticed or didn't care, since she was peacefully resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes shut. She must have felt tired, that energy supply couldn't be endless after all. He was happy though, that she had felt comfortable enough around him to sleep in his presence. He wondered what she was dreaming.  
  
Soujirou wandered up the steps of the inn, and shifting Misao's weight to one side, he quickly opened the door with his temporarily free hand. He walked through the door, while being careful so as to not upset his precious cargo. Seeing a nearby chair, he walked over to it and knelt down slowly before depositing her in it gently, trying not to wake her. Misao opened her eyes sleepily though, having been stirred by the end of Soujirou's steady pace that had lulled her to sleep a few minutes ago. Soujirou smiled at her. "Soujirou," she said sleepily, while rubbing her eyes and yawning. Soujirou interrupted her. "Misao-chan, I'll go find a doctor for you. Please wait for me to return," he said politely, bowing as he departed before Misao could protest about being left behind.  
  
As Soujirou quietly went over to the innkeeper to inquire about a doctor, Misao leaned back in her chair and stared at the wall in front of her. She hated being injured. Growing up at the Aoiya she had always been the youngest and the weakest. And now she had to be around Aoshi-sama, Jiya, Himura-san, Sanosuke, and Saitou made her even more insecure. Even though she was Okashira, she had kind of gotten the title by default after Aoshi-sama had left them and joined the Juppongatana, and even now he still oversaw Oniwabanshu business in her place until she became older. She was painfully aware of her shortcomings, and so she had always tried her hardest. She didn't want Soujirou to perceive her as weak either, so she didn't complain about her ankle. She hoped the doctor would tell them she could walk home on it. "Perhaps if I slipped him fifty yen..." Misao thought mischeviously.  
  
Soujirou returned after a few minutes of discussion with the innkeeper. Misao was so busy plotting though that she hadn't even really noticed him until he slid one arm under her knees and one around her back, picking her up. Startled, Misao quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling, not that Soujirou would have let her fall. She looked up at him and he caught her in his gaze, his soft brown eyes looking at her so intently. He studied her face, a look of fascination in his eyes and contentment in his gentle smile. Misao felt weak and nervous from the totally disarming look Soujirou had just given her, like all of the energy had suddenly drained from her body and she was unsure what to do. Then she realized that she was staring too. Misao wondered if he was going to kiss her again. She didn't think she had the strength to resist. She didn't really want to anyways did she? But before Misao could answer her question, the smile that Soujirou always wore to mask his emotions crept over his face again, and he carried her up the stairs.  
  
"Misao-chan, the doctor is going to come here. I got you a room, demo…" Soujirou trailed off. "Nani?" Misao asked him, wondering what was wrong. "They only had one," Soujirou explained to her, silently hoping that she wouldn't get angry with him and start throwing things again. Not that he couldn't dodge her kunai with ease, but he didn't want her to hurt herself worse. Misao didn't say anything though. Her mind seemed to be preoccupied with something else. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he reached the second floor and started to walk down the hall, which overlooked the first floor on one side. He was completely enamored with her. When he had picked her up a few moments ago, he had wanted to lean in and kiss her again, but he had resisted the urge. He didn't want to push her. If she felt the same way she'd return his feelings in time. Until then he'd just keep smiling.  
  
Soujirou once again shifted Misao's weight and quickly opened the door to their room. It was nothing fancy, just two tatami mats rolled up on the floor with a folded stack of blankets sitting between the two. Then the thought suddenly struck him. He was going to be sharing a room with Misao. A blush crept over Soujirou's face at the thought. "Soujirou, what's wrong? Are you hot?" Misao asked him naively. Soujirou turned and smiled at her. "Nothing Misao-chan," he told her as he lowered her gently to the ground, setting her on the floor next to a tatami mat as there was nowhere else to put her.  
  
Soujirou then knelt on the ground next to her and rolled out the tatami mat. He then placed the blankets over it, taking great care to give her one of his blankets in case she got cold in her Oniwabanshu uniform, which didn't cover much of her arms and legs. What he wouldn't have given to be one of those blankets, which would get to be warmly curled up around Misao that night. Finished, Soujirou stood up and apologized, "Gomen nasai Misao- chan. I never made one before, I hope it's alright." Misao seated herself on top of the bed and nodded approvingly. "Arigatou!" she said cheerfully. Misao looked up at Soujirou and smiled. He was sort of cute with his brown hair framing his face and the innocent look in his eyes. He wasn't tall, dark, and handsome like Aoshi-sama. More playfully cute, but still very strong and grownup, kind of like her. She wondered why he always smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more like he was trying to hide something painful or suppress a bad memory. Not to mention it was kind of unsettling in a way.  
  
"Soujirou, you don't need to smile all the time around me you know. It's kind of freaky," she told him. Soujirou looked down at her and continued smiling. "Sou desu ne, Misao-chan?" he answered back, still smiling. "Hey I told you to stop it! It's scary!" Misao said insistently back, shaking her fist at him like she was angry. "Demo… I always smile though Misao- chan," Soujirou said, a little confused. Why'd she want him to stop smiling anyways? He always smiled, and when he did people smiled back at him. Soujirou's face darkened for a moment as a child's voice echoed in his mind, "If I got angry and resisted or started to cry, they'd beat me even harder saying 'shut up, don't talk back'. But if I keep smiling, they lose interest in me."  
  
Misao noticed the sudden change in Soujirou's face. His expression had suddenly become pained and cold. A little frightened, Misao tried to rouse him to his former self. "Soujirou!" she called out his name. The sound of his name woke Soujirou from his dark memory. His expression became more cheery and his smile returned. "Soujirou? What's wrong?" Misao asked him. She had never seen anything like it. In an instant, he had gone from as lighthearted as a child to as cold as Aoshi-sama. Soujirou smiled brightly at her, "Nothing Misao-chan."  
  
But before Misao could protest that it was more than nothing, a knock came at the door. "That must be the doctor ne?" Soujirou said, thinking out loud. Greatly relieved, he turned around and walked to the door. He didn't want to breakdown in front of Misao.  
  
Soujirou opened the door and bowed politely to the doctor. "Thank you for coming," he said brightly with his kind smile. The doctor nodded to him courteously and then stepped inside. "So what seems to be the problem? You two seem like a healthy, young couple," the doctor said. He was a kind, elderly gentleman, his demeanor reminding Misao of Dr. Genzai in Tokyo in a way. But he looked nothing like Dr. Genzai, this tall, thin man towered over Misao and Soujirou. That wasn't saying too much though, she and Soujirou were both quite short. And he had a nice, warm smile like a grandfather. Misao instantly liked him, even if he wasn't the crooked doctor she had hoped for that would convince Soujirou to let her walk home on her own two feet.  
  
Soujirou looked at the doctor and scratched his head nervously. "Misao- chan injured her ankle on the way here. I would be grateful if you looked at it," Soujirou told the doctor, feeling a tinge of guilt that Misao had injured herself after having spent so little time with him. The doctor smiled warmly at Misao as he walked over to her and set his bag down next to her. "It's nothing really," Misao said, trying to dismiss Soujirou's concern as the doctor knelt down next to her on one knee. "Such a brave wife you have. Now which ankle was it, ma'am?" the doctor asked Misao politely. Misao blushed at his comment. He hadn't really mistaken her for Soujirou's wife, had he? But Soujirou didn't make any attempts to correct him, so neither was she. It wouldn't look good for an unmarried couple to be traveling together and sharing a room. She had a reputation to keep up as member of the Oniwabanshu after all, and she was in uniform. Misao pointed to her right foot and the doctor started examining it gently. He asked her to move her foot in several directions, flexing it as far as she could without it hurting her. Her ankle was capable of a little range of movement, but it was still quite tender. After examining Misao's injury for several minutes, the doctor opened his bag and pulled out a cloth bandage to wrap her ankle in. "It isn't broken, but you have sprained it. I suggest you stay off of it for the two weeks," the doctor told her as he proceeded to wrap the bandage snuggly around her ankle.  
  
Misao looked up at Soujirou and smiled bravely. He had never left her side for one moment the whole time. It was almost as if he was concerned her. Not that she needed his worry, she could take care of herself on her own. She was a member of the Oniwabanshu after all. But she had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone show so much concern for her welfare. It wasn't like she didn't care for him though. She wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to him. Even if Aoshi-sama had summoned Soujirou to Kyoto so he could fight him or help the authorities arrest him, Misao had already decided that she'd take Soujirou's side. He had been so kind to her, she could only return the favor after all. But it was more than that. She felt an affection for him. He had grown on her so quickly she hadn't even noticed, and now she cared so much that she was even willing to take his side over Aoshi-sama's if need be. How fast the tables had turned.  
  
The doctor finished binding Misao's ankle and stood up, picking up and closing his bag as he did so. The doctor smiled and bowed to Misao, who was still sitting on the bed that Soujirou had made for her on the floor. "I wish you a speedy recovery Miss," he said to her before turning to Soujirou. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Misao thanked him, bowing the best she could since she was sitting on the floor. Soujirou asked the doctor discretely what he owed him as he walked him to the door. The first few times, the doctor politely refused payment, but he eventually took Soujirou's money since Soujirou had insisted upon it. For Soujirou, it had been a week's pay at his job at the restaurant, but medical treatment was always expensive, and he was so grateful that the doctor had come to help Misao so late in the day anyways.  
  
Misao waved goodbye to the doctor as he departed, and Soujirou closed the door slowly behind him. This was it. He was now completely alone with Misao. Soujirou blushed slightly at the thought of his situation.  
  
Misao smiled up at Soujirou from where she was sitting, looking like she was about to say something, but before she could do so she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sir, the food you ordered is ready," a feminine voice said through the door. Soujirou sighed. He wasn't going to get a moment alone with Misao quite yet. He opened the door to see a young woman a bit older than Misao, standing there with a tray filled with food in her hands. Soujirou took the tray from her while thanking her. "Gomen nasai. I hope it wasn't too heavy," he said smiling at the young lady. The young lady smiled back, bowing politely to Soujirou. Misao felt a tinge of jealousy shoot through her as she clenched her fists angrily and silently plotted the young woman's death. Who'd she think she was smiling at her Soujirou anyways? Misao paused for a moment. Ano… had she just referred to him as her Soujirou? She was glad she hadn't said that out loud.  
  
Soujirou closed the door behind him as the young woman left, and carried the tray to Misao. He set the tray down in front of her, while he sat down across from her on the cold, wood floor. "I asked them to bring up some food when I paid for the room," he explained to her nervously.  
  
Misao was too busy drooling at the food in front of her to hear him. Curry, ramen, sushi, soba, and of course sake were all sitting in front of her on a tray. She was in heaven. "Foooood," Misao moaned like some starved ghost. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, she was starving.  
  
Soujirou smiled. He guess he was right about her being hungry. He watched her intently as Misao snatched up a pair of chopsticks and the bowl of ramen and dug in. All of the food in the bowl quickly disappeared. Soujirou looked up at her. He had never seen anyone eat so fast. "Hungry Misao Shukuchi," he mused out loud. Misao laughed loudly at his comment. It was true, her eating was worthy of the title of godspeed. "Maa, maa. You try growing up in a house full of hungry ninjas!" she exclaimed in an attempt to defend herself. "Sou desu ne?" Soujirou replied back. Misao put down the empty bowl and looked at him, while raising one eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat too Soujirou?" Misao asked him. Soujirou picked up a pair of chopsticks at her prompting. "Gomen nasai, I was just enjoying watching you eat so much Misao-chan," he replied, smiling.  
  
Misao smiled back at him and reached for the curry on the tray. But before she picked it up, she stopped, remembering the question that she had earlier before the doctor came in. "Soujirou," Misao said to him, a curious tone in her voice. "What is it Misao-chan?" he asked her, still smiling, unsuspecting of what she was going to ask. "Why do you always smile like that?" she asked him.  
  
Soujirou set his chopsticks down on his tray and looked down at the ground, reflecting silently for a moment. He had to tell her sometime after all. He just hadn't wished it would be so soon. "Misao-chan… I…" Soujirou trailed off, his smile saddening. Would she understand? Would she forgive him? He hadn't even forgiven himself entirely yet. Soujirou sighed sadly, resigning himself to the task at hand. "Misao-chan, I am so sorry I have to burden you with this," he thought to himself silently, before starting his sad tale. Soujirou's voice then broke the silence. "When I was only four or five, I was adopted by my father's family. Demo… they weren't exactly the kindest people. They put me to work carrying hundred pound cases of rice," Soujirou told her, his voice soft and unwavering. Misao interrupted him, "But that's even heavier then me! How could you carry that?" Misao pictured a little Soujirou trying to carry a case of rice and getting squashed underneath it in her head. "Who would do such a thing to a little kid?" Misao thought to herself, aghast. "Well I didn't really have a choice," Soujirou explained, "If I didn't carry enough cases of rice in a day I got beaten harder than on days that I did." Soujirou touched his cheek lightly with one hand as a child's voice echoed in his mind, "When I get punched by a fist, it hurts so much." They had been so cruel, and he was just a child then. "Why?" he silently asked himself as he had thousands of times before. "Why hadn't they loved him? What was wrong with him?" he thought. In many ways, he still felt like that child he had been so long ago, needing someone to love him. Soujirou continued his story, "If I cried or got angry, they would only beat me harder. But if I smiled, they would eventually go away."  
  
Misao listened to his story in shock. Who would ever hurt a child, much less Soujirou. He was so kawaii and gentle. Misao clenched her fists, her anger burning in her eyes. "Where are these people now?" she asked him, silently swearing that they wouldn't live to see another day. No wonder Soujirou always hid under that smile. He had since he was a child, so no one would hurt him. She had fond memories of her own childhood with Hannya, Aoshi-sama, Beshimi, Hyotoko, and Shikiju. They had doted on her, comforted her when she was scared, played with her, and loved her. But Soujirou hadn't had that. No one had loved him. But if she had been there, she would have protected him. She wanted to protect him always.  
  
Soujirou answered Misao's question, still refusing to look back up at her in fear of how she would react to what he said next. "One night, Shishio- san came. He told me that it was my fault because I was weak." Shishio- san's words still echoed in his mind as he repeated them to Misao, "'If you're strong you survive, but if you're weak, you die.' That's what he told me. Being weak didn't really bother me though, but the next day they found out that I had been hiding Shishio-san, so they tried to kill me. And I… I…" A tear ran down Soujirou's cheek, his expression darkening as he remembered how he had lost his innocence. "No one protected me. No matter how loud I screamed for help. The only thing that protected me that night was Shishio-san's words and the wakizashi that he had given to me," Soujirou reflected. Misao looked at him wide eyed. "You…" she trailed off. "Hai, I killed them," Soujirou answered solemnly. "When I fought Himura-san, I remembered that night. It rained that night, and I remember crying in the rain. I realized then that I had never wanted to become a killer. But I did, Misao-chan. And I'm still trying to atone for it," Soujirou told her finishing his sad story.  
  
"Misao-chan, please don't hate me," Soujirou thought. He didn't want her to be scared of him either. He continued to look down at the ground, too afraid to look up and see her reaction. But he didn't need to, instead he felt it.  
  
Soujirou blinked. Misao had pushed the tray that had separated them before to one side, leaned over, and tightly wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest. For the first time in his life, he was actually being hugged. Misao looked up at Soujirou, studying his face. He was crying, but his smile still remained on his face. Misao reached up with one hand and ran her soft fingers over his lips, seemingly wiping his eternal smile away. "Sou-chan!" she called him affectionately. "You don't need to wear that smile anymore. I'll always protect you!" Misao told him with her usual strong confidence. And with that, Misao leaned up and finally returned Soujirou's kiss. 


	4. The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review, and double thanks to everyone who has left lots of reviews. Ano… for those who don't remember Goheh is the guy who claimed to be the Hitokiri Battousai in the first episode of Kenshin. He appears in this chapter. Thanks again to Lerone and Annie who edit my fic for me! See you next Friday! Enjoy!  
  
Soujirou closed his eyes as his arms found themselves wrapped tightly around Misao, returning her embrace as they shared the kiss. Misao's single hug and kiss melted away years of pain and sad memories until all that was left in his thoughts was just her. For the first time in his life, someone cared for him, someone would protect him. He was no longer alone, no longer that poor little boy, and Soujirou finally understood why Himura-san protected other people. Not because they were weak, but because Himura-san loved them and he loved life. Soujirou loved Misao, and he'd do anything to protect her and that love. He'd been searching for two years now for his answers to life's questions, all alone being a rurouni, and he had found his answers in one Oniwabanshu girl who was more full of life than anyone he had ever known. Just like Himura-san had found many of his answers and his happiness in Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Soujirou wanted to linger at her soft, moist lips and hold her in his arms for eternity. But all good things in life must end, and so Misao finally broke the kiss and returned to where she had been, sitting before on top of the tatami mat and sheets. Soujirou smiled happily at her. "Arigatou Misao-chan," he said to her in his soft and cheerful voice. Misao folded her arms stubbornly. "Hey! Didn't I tell you that you didn't need to smile all the time anymore!" she yelled, pretending to be angry since she couldn't bring herself to actually be mad at him after his sad story. Soujirou continued to smile at her, amused by her antics. "Demo… Misao- chan, I'm smiling because I'm happy," Soujirou explained. Misao nodded approvingly. "I guess that's okay then," she mused.  
  
Misao lay down and stretched out on her bed sleepily. She stared up at the ceiling and thought to herself about what she had just done. She had kissed him. It had just started out as a comforting hug, but when she looked up at him crying, she lost herself for a second and kissed him. Then he had wrapped his arms around her and for a moment, time had stopped and everything else just disappeared, and it was just them. Nothing else in her life had ever felt so right. "Ah! What would Aoshi-sama think if he had seen?" she thought. But something told her it wasn't important what Aoshi-sama thought. What was important was whether it made her and Soujirou happy. And it had. And if they were right together, well… she'd never know if she never tried it.  
  
Misao turned her head to the side and looked up at Soujirou who was quietly eating the sushi, a slight smile lingering on his lips. It wasn't the usual smile he wore though, it seemed like he was more pleased with himself than anything. "Hey what are you smiling about?" she asked him curiously. Soujirou continued smiling and responded, "You kissed me." Misao folded her arms and pouted. "Yea so?" she countered, trying to brush it off like it had meant nothing. Soujirou put down his chopsticks and smiled at her. "You must like me," he thought out loud. Misao was about to get upset and throw her kunai at him, but she stopped. "I like him too, and I'll never know if we're meant to be together if I don't try it first," she thought to herself. Misao's anger turned into a slight blush. "So what if I do?" she challenged him. Soujirou beamed, even if her answer was a little standoffish. "I like you too Misao-chan," he told her in his straightforward, honest way. Misao's blush deepened as she was unable to find anything to say in response.  
  
Soujirou picked up the tray of food and carried it to the door. He opened the door, and then set the tray down in the hall. After having disposed it, Soujirou shut the door and went to work making his own bed from the other tatami mat. He only had one blanket since he had put the other on Misao's bed, so it didn't take very long. When he was satisfied with his work, Soujirou lay down and curled up under the covers to keep warm as he quietly watched Misao, whose own bed was only several feet away from his.  
  
Misao rolled over and pulled her own covers over her body. The days may have been hot, but the nights were cold in this part of Japan. Misao studied Soujirou's face as he stared back at her, a look of adoration in his eyes. She'd only known him a day, but in that day he had turned her world completely upside down. Misao's arm reached out from under the covers and extended itself towards Soujirou, her open hand inviting him to hold hers. Soujirou smiled and accepted the offer by stretching out his arm and clasping her hand in his. They lay across from each other in their beds on the floor, Misao's small hand in his, only a few feet separating them. Misao smiled happily as she looked at him and then closed her eyes. Her last thought before she fell asleep was how happy she was to fall asleep looking at Soujirou.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Misao woke up from a cool breeze caressing her face. Sleepily, she opened one eye and then another, to see that Soujirou was no longer lying across from her. Frightened that he had abandoned her there, she sat up and looked around the room, hoping to find him or the source of the cold air. Then she noticed it, the door to the balcony was open. She had been concentrating so much on Soujirou, she hadn't even noticed there was a balcony earlier. Misao stood up with her blankets wrapped around her from her shoulders down, tearing them away from the tatami mat in the process. Misao looked at Soujirou's empty bed sadly as she limped painfully to the balcony door. Why'd he leave her? She thought he liked her and then some. Well now whatever it was she was going to have to go after him and kick his ass for hurting her feelings and because she still had to bring him to Aoshi-sama. That was going to be hard too considering what state her ankle was in. "Damn Tenken," Misao cursed to herself. But when she reached the door of the balcony, she saw that he hadn't left her after all, he'd just gone to sit on a Western style bench on the balcony.  
  
Misao stepped out onto the balcony and looked at him there. He was sitting upright, tightly curled up in a ball to keep warm, his head resting on his knee, and one blanket to keep him warm. Misao looked at the three blankets she had wrapped around her. "He must have given me one of his blankets to keep warm when he made my bed. Ah, Sou-chan you softy," she thought to herself. Misao limped over to the bench and sat down next to him, sighing in relief as the pain from walking on her ankle went away. She looked at Soujirou and frowned. He looked so lonely, all curled up by himself, like that sad little boy he had once been. Misao unwrapped herself from her blankets and curled up under Soujirou's blanket. She then placed all three of her blankets over him. "We'll both be much warmer this way," she thought to herself satisfactorily. Soujirou stirred slightly from all the movement and stretched sleepily, putting his legs back down. Then, still drowsy, he put his grabbed the side of her shirt and rested his head on her shoulder like she was a pillow. Misao sighed. She didn't mind if Soujirou used her shoulder as a pillow, but if he put his hands anywhere they weren't supposed to be no matter in how much of a deep a sleep he was in, his death would be swift and painful. Misao's slight scowl softened as she noticed Soujirou's innocent smile. He was kind of sweet though. Yawning, Misao leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. "Oyasumi nasai Sou- chan," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Soujirou opened his eyes sleepily, as the fingers of daylight began to stretch across the sky, scaring off the night. He must have fallen asleep when he'd gone outside. He'd spent part of the night watching Misao sleep. She had worn a slight smile on her lips while she slept, like she was having a happy dream. He had silently wondered if he was apart of that dream. He'd watched her wrestle with her pillow while she slept, like she was victoriously subduing an enemy in her dream. It was entertaining watching her, but if he had looked at her all night, he wouldn't have the strength to carry her on the road tomorrow. So he had gone outside in the night air to clear her from his mind, but he must have dozed off in the process.  
  
Soujirou sat up slowly and noticed something warm cuddled against him. "Misao-chan," he whispered her name softly, as he noticed her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and a slight smile danced across her lips. She looked so happy. He wondered why she had come out there, but he was glad she had. Then he noticed the blankets wrapped tightly around both of them. She must have worried that he was cold. It was strange; he'd never had someone worry about him before.  
  
Soujirou kissed Misao gently on the top of the head and then slowly picked her up in his arms, the blankets staying wrapped around her in the process. He didn't want the growing sunlight to wake her up too early, so he had decided to take her inside. As he carried her in, Soujirou looked down at Misao's peaceful face, her head pressed against his chest as she continued to sleep. She looked like an angel, no one would have ever guessed she was the temperamental, kunai throwing, Oniwabanshu Okashira. He didn't exactly look like someone worthy of the title Tenken either though. They both had been given such large burdens to shoulder at such a young age. But perhaps they could lean on each other from now on.  
  
Soujirou laid Misao down on top of her tatami mat, and made sure she was wrapped up warmly in her covers. She looked so innocent; her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, her lips slightly parted beckoning him to her. He wanted to kiss those lips, but he wasn't sure if he should. "Maa maa, one kiss won't hurt ne?" Soujirou thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss her. He closed his eyes as his lips touched hers, silently hoping she wouldn't wake up and send him flying through the nearest wall. But her lips were soft like silk and so warm that he forgot all about the danger involved in kissing her. After a few seconds, Soujirou pulled away and stood up silently. Soujirou then turned, walking towards the door so he could inquire about getting a bath and breakfast, but before he stepped through the doorway and left, he stopped for a moment. "Aishiteru Misao-chan," Soujirou said softly, with his back still facing her. And with that he left.  
  
Misao opened one eye to make sure Soujirou had left the room and then sat up, blushing. She had stirred when Soujirou lifted her into his arms, but had decided to just feign sleep, enjoying being warmly nestled in his arms, but now she was in shock from his words. Had he really just said what she thought he had? She had only spent a couple of days with him, and he was already professing his love to her, albeit he did think she was asleep at the time. But it wasn't that strange was it? Misao remembered how one morning she had asked Okon while she was braiding Misao's hair how she would know when she had met 'the one.' She had been thinking of Aoshi-sama at the time, and Seta Soujirou had been the furthest thing from her mind. Okon was silent for a moment, probably thinking about Hiko, Himura-san's master. But Misao still remembered the next words Okon spoke. "Misao, when you meet the one, you will just know. That's all there is to it." Misao asked her back, blushing, "Okon, do you think Aoshi-sama's the one for me?" Okon sighed as she put Misao's hair ornament in at the end of the braid. "Misao you're still young. I don't think you know what love is yet," Okon pointed out to her. Misao had hopped up in her chair though and proceeded to lecture Okon that she was already sixteen and practically grown up, attributing Okon's words to the fact that she didn't realize Misao was not a little kid anymore. Now she understood though that Okon had been right. The love she had felt for Aoshi-sama was nothing more than a child's admiration. Soujirou though, with the endless amount of smiles and adoring looks he offered her, was the one she wanted, the one who made her happy.  
  
Misao wondered if Soujirou thought she was the one. His gentle voice echoed in his mind, "Aishiteru Misao-chan." Did he really love her? Why didn't he say it to her when she was awake? Was he afraid she'd reject him? Misao wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Soujirou should know she wouldn't reject him, but on second thought, she had been a bit standoffish about the whole situation. She didn't want to lose him though. But she was going to anyways wasn't she? After they arrived in Kyoto and Soujirou had spoken to Aoshi-sama, he'd probably start wandering again wouldn't he? "Maybe I should take the initiative. I could invite him to stay at the Aoiya with us in Kyoto. Then he wouldn't leave Kyoto, and I could spend all the time with him I want to," Misao plotted silently. She grinned, satisfied with her plan. Now all she had to do was to find him. Misao turned her head, looking around her room. Where'd he go anyways? 


	5. To Protect Her...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review, and double thanks to everyone who has left lots of reviews. Ano… for those who don't remember Goheh is the guy who claimed to be the Hitokiri Battousai in the first episode of Kenshin. He appears in this chapter. Thanks again to Lerone and Annie who edit my fic for me! See you next Friday! Enjoy!  
  
Soujirou put his hand in front of his forehead to block out the sun and looked up into the sky, closing one eye as he carried a small bucket filled with a sponge and soap to the bathhouse. It was going to be another nice sunny day. If the weather continued to be like this they could make it to Tokyo tomorrow and perhaps take the train down to Kyoto if he could afford it. He didn't want their trip to end that fast, but he was worried about Misao's ankle. It would be best for her to rest it at her home. Soujirou smiled happily. At this rate he was never going to see Hokkaido, but he no longer cared. He planned to find a place to stay in Kyoto and a job when they arrived. There was no way he was ever going to leave her side; he couldn't even imagine spending a day without her happy smile and her enthusiasm. He thought Misao was cute when she was happy, angry, and even sad. He'd rather spend his time with an upset, kunai throwing Misao than anyone else. He really had it for her bad. "If Shishio-san could only see me now, he'd laugh," Soujirou thought to himself. "Yumi-san would be proud of me though," he decided. She had been the only one who had tried to explain these things to him when he was younger. Though Chou had given him the facts of life talk and been quite crass about it in the process, probably just to see the embarrassment in the Tenken's face which had turned red, Yumi-san had been the only one to explain love to him, probably in hopes that someday he'd have more feelings someday than his sense of enjoyment of killing people. "Arigatou gozaimasu Yumi-san," Soujirou thought as he continued to walk to the bathhouse.  
  
Lost deep in thought, Soujirou didn't notice the tall with dark hair man standing in front of him that he subsequently walked into. Soujirou stepped back and smiled politely, offering his appoligies. "Gomen nasai," Soujirou said, bowing and then stepping around him to get out of his way, but the man extended his arm in front of Soujirou, stopping him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going boy? I think I'm entitled to some compensation for you interrupting my conversation with my friends," the man said gesturing to the group of thugs scattered around him. "Maa maa, I don't want any trouble," Soujirou said waving his hand casually. One of the thugs glared at Soujirou with a crazy look in his eye. "Then you should have thought twice about bumping into Goheh-sensei. Now I think some money would be appropriate compensation, don't you?" the thug said as he drew a knife and grabbed Soujirou's collar.  
  
Soujirou pulled away and brushed off his shirt, and looked up at the group of muggers smiling. He didn't really want to have to beat them all up, but he did want to finish his bath before Misao-chan woke up. Goheh sneered at the sight of Soujirou's smile. "What are you some kind of psycho? I'll teach you whose boss boy," Goheh said as he lunged at Soujirou. Soujirou sidestepped Goheh and hit him with his sword's sheath on his back as he passed by him, causing him to fall into the dirt. "Ano… can I please go now?" Soujirou asked with his smile still on his face. The thieves looked at him like he was incredibly stupid or naïve, before lunging towards him. Soujirou ducked and dodged all of the blows that were swung at him, his smile mocking the thugs as they tried to attack him. After about a minute the men stopped, exhausted from trying to keep up with Soujirou, but Soujirou stood in front of them all quietly, not looking winded at all and still holding his small bucket filled with his bath things. Soujirou smiled and asked them in his soft voice, "Are you done because I really must be going." Goheh then turned around and pulled out a gun, leveling it at Soujirou. "This is where you're game ends boy," Goheh sneered, before being interrupted by four kunai that came out of nowhere and pinned his pant legs to the ground and knocked the gun from his hand, out of his reach. Soujirou looked up to see a smiling Misao waving to him from the second floor balcony of their room. Soujirou smiled and waved back to her, grateful for her help, not that he needed it though, before turning his attention back to the would be thugs at hand.  
  
Soujirou said plainly in his soft voice as he started to tap the toe of his left foot on the ground, "Aa, now you've woken up Misao-chan with your loud fighting. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you now." And with that, Soujirou disappeared, only to reappear a second later as the four thugs fell to the ground. Goheh quivered in fright at the sight of his companions collapsing as Soujirou walked silently towards him. "Don't… don't hurt me!" Goheh exclaimed in fright as he put an arm up to defend himself and closed his eyes, unable to move otherwise from Misao's kunai which held him firmly to the ground. But instead of knocking Goheh unconscious or into the next world, Soujirou just quietly knelt down and picked up Misao's kunai so he could return them to her. Soujirou then picked up the gun and emptied it of its ammunition before tossing it into some nearby bushes. Goheh opened his eyes slowly and stared in disbelief as he saw Soujirou casually walk away. Goheh quickly stood up and yelled after Soujirou with his renewed bravery, "I'll get you for this!" Soujirou stopped in his tracks and turned around, smiling. "Sou desu ne? I wouldn't do that because next time I won't be so gentle," Soujirou told him evenly before turning back around and continuing to the bathhouse. Usually he would tolerate such annoyances, but with Misao-chan in tow and injured, those annoyances could become dangerous, so he had meant what he had said. He'd kill them if he had to, in order to protect her. 


	6. A Jealous Rage and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review so far. It's really helpful to me as a writer. I love Sou x Misao too. They're just so kawaii! Kyouhi, if you send me the lyrics I'd love to use them for one of the chapters. ^.^ I swear I'm going to get them on the road next chapter x_x They have to reach Kyoto eventually ne? Well, enjoy!  
  
Misao watched in awe of Soujirou's incredible speed as he knocked down the men. She had thought that Sanosuke was just drunk when he told her and the other members of the Oniwabanshu about Soujirou's incredible speed and skill in his battle against Himura-san, but apparently all he had said was true. One moment, Soujirou disappeared, the next all of the men had keeled over onto the ground. He was even better than Aoshi-sama, who had long been her ideal of the perfect warrior. Who would of guessed that such a great warrior lay beneath that innocent exterior. Well besides Shishio Makoto of course.  
  
Misao sighed happily as she watched Soujirou casually wave to her after picking up her kunai and start walking away. Misao covered both of her cheeks with her hands to hide her blush when he smiled at her. He was the only one who could make her blush like that. Misao laid her arm on the banister of the balcony and rested her cheek on top of that arm as she watched him dreamily. "Seta Misao," she whispered softly, pairing her first name with his last name to see how it would sound. "Not bad," she decided as she silently wondered where he was going off too. She wished she was going with him, wherever it was.  
  
As if he heard her thoughts, Soujirou stopped for a moment and turned around, walking back towards the inn. Misao leaned precariously over the balcony like a curious child so she could watch him walk as he walked back around the side of the building and disappeared. "Nani? Now what?" Misao thought to herself, intrigued by his behavior. Misao hobbled back inside from the balcony and over to the front door, hoping that Soujirou was coming to the room. As she heard his soft footsteps coming up the stairs, she fidgeted impatiently and straightened the bow of her obi in the back. Suddenly though, his soft footsteps were interrupted by a light scuffle down the hall. Curious, Misao pressed her ear to the door. "Excuse me," a quiet, meek voice squeaked in the hall. "One of the maids," Misao concluded silently. Then she heard Soujirou's soft, kind voice. "Gomen nasai. Can I help you with that?" Soujirou asked her politely. Misao's face grew ripe with anger. Was she hitting on her Sou-chan? What was the big idea? Misao immediately started plotting her death. Misao then heard the young woman's voice answer back, "Ano… if you don't mind…" A vain bulged in Misao's forehead as one of her jealous rages came over her. She threw open the door with enough strength to almost put it through the wall. Misao looked at the young lady holding a basket of laundry who had a frightened look on her face. Soujirou just looked innocently confused. Misao reached over to Soujirou and grabbed his left arm, pulling him inside the room after her. "Thank you, he's taken," Misao told the shocked girl bluntly before closing the door behind her. That would show her. "The nerve of women these days, trying to steal other girls' suitors," she muttered audibly enough so the girl could hear her and get the point.  
  
Misao then turned around to see Soujirou who had a slight blush on his cheeks and was smiling brightly at her, when she realized what she had just done. Misao's face turned pale. Damn her Makimachi temper. Why'd she have to get jealous like that in front of Soujirou? He'd probably lose interest now. But the sound of Soujirou's voice broke her train of thought. "Suitor ne?" Soujirou said, a wide, triumphant smile on his face. A blush came over Misao's face as she averted her eyes, embarrassed by what she had said. "Gomen nasai Sou-chan. I didn't mean to assume…" Misao started to explain before being startled by Soujirou who stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her slender waist, pulling her body against his. She looked up at him, his soft brown eyes catching hers in his. Misao stared silently into his eyes. They were filled with a certain happiness, not his usual gentle, happy look, but something more. A mixture of contentment, happiness, desire, but something else was there. What was it? "Love," Misao thought, answering her own question. Sou-chan had meant what he said. He loved her.  
  
Soujirou became lost in Misao's eyes. She was so unlike anyone he had ever met, so full of life, so innocent, so Misao. He loved her. He wanted to spend eternity with her. She was the one. He had known for a while he guessed. When he had looked up at her from the floor after she had fallen through the window of the restaurant, he had known then that he had to kiss her. So he did. And that one kiss had changed his whole world.  
  
"Misao," he muttered her name softly. Even her name was beautiful. "Misao, you've changed my life. I've wandered the past few years trying to find the right path, to find my way in life. But now I know," Soujirou leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, protecting you," Soujirou told her. He meant those words. She was the only innocent and true thing left in this world, and he wanted to protect her from it for the rest of his life. Not just protect her, but love her. He wanted to see every happy smile, every time her temper flared, everything that was Makimachi Misao. He loved her.  
  
Soujirou closed his eyes as their lips connected. At first Misao was too shocked by his words to respond, but after a moment one of her arms reached up and wrapped around his back as the other hand grasped the fabric of his hakama like she was holding on for dear life. The kiss was passionate, intense. Soujirou's tounge found its way through her soft lips, tasting her. Misao's eyes widened in shock by his forewardness, but then she closed them contently, her grip loosening on his hakama as she melted under his touch. He kissed her with a hunger he never knew he could feel, his tounge now caressing her own. Misao responded, uncertainly at first, but within a moment they were both equally participating in the kiss. Soujirou had seen Shishio-san and Yumi-san kiss like this before, as Kamatari yelled at Yumi jealously about her lack of shame. He'd never known such kisses were so wonderful, so passionate.  
  
Misao's hand let go of Soujirou's hakama and slid up to his shoulder, feeling the outline of his shoulder muscles beneath her hand. She'd never known such kisses existed; there was so much she didn't know. She wanted to learn though, and she wanted him to teach her.  
  
Soujirou leaned away and broke off the kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. A slight whimper of disappointment escaped Misao's lips as he pulled away. He wanted more too, but they should wait he decided. At least until he could make her his, and he was planning too. Perhaps when they got to Kyoto, and he had found a job, he would go to her family and ask for her hand in marriage. He hoped she'd have him. 


	7. Soujirou's Painful Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. If you think I do, please seek mental help immediately.  
  
Author's Note: Reviews and flames are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has left a review so far, it means a lot to me. Thanks to kyouhi for all of her suggestions, I'm going to use the song she suggested in one of the later chapters ^.^ I love suggestions so keep them coming! Sorry I'm updating a late today, I just found out I got accepted to go to South Africa this morning so I've been busy. I should have the fic finished before then though ^.^ Anyways, keep reading and I'll keep writing! Enjoy!  
  
Suddenly Soujirou wrapped one of his arms behind her back and one behind her legs and lifted her up effortlessly. Misao squealed in surprise, her legs kicking in the air. "What do you think your doing?" she asked in bewilderment, her arms instinctively wrapping around Soujirou's neck for balance. Soujirou feeling Misao's soft skin touching his neck. He just melted under her touch. Soujirou smiled down at the beautiful girl he was holding in his arms. "Gomen nasai Misao-chan, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to take you down to get a bath with me. I don't think you can get down there yourself in your condition after all," Soujirou explained to her. Misao's eyes widened in shock at Soujirou's words and her face turned red in mixed embarrassment and anger. "Take a bath with you? Hentai!" she declared as she struggled to get out of his arms. Soujirou's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Iie! I meant you take a bath before I take mine. Not take a bath with me," he hurriedly explained. Misao quit her struggling as a feeling of discomfort from her situation washed over her, "Oh… gomen nasai…" Soujirou smiled at her, a slight blush still present on his cheeks. "It's okay Misao-chan," he told her as he carried her out the door and down the stairs. Not that he hadn't dreamt of taking a bath with her, just the thought alone was enough to give him a nose bleed. His body shuddered nervously at the though of her small frame next to his. God he had it for her bad.  
  
When they reached the bathhouse behind the inn, Soujirou set down Misao's dainty figure. Misao opened the door and went inside, but before she closed it she poked out her head and warned Soujirou. "No peaking or the scar I'll give you will make Himura-san's look like a scratch," Misao threatened. Soujirou just smiled innocently in reply as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Misao untied her pink obi and took off her Oniwabanshu uniform, dropping it onto the floor. It had been thoughtful of Sou-chan to think she might want a bath as well. Perhaps she should be a little nicer to him, Misao decided as she climbed into the bath that had already been drawn for her. Misao unbraided her long black hair, the wavy strands cascading down her back and over her shoulders as she leaned back into the warm water of the bathtub. She looked up at the ceiling of the steamy bathhouse, as her back rested against the edge of the ivory bathtub. She was lost deep in though about Soujirou. That kiss, it was so bold, so passionate, so right. She wondered what Jiya and the others would say when she came home, holding Soujirou's hand in hers. They'd probably be frightened and worried to see her alongside of the former Tenken, but they'd learn to love him in time, just as she had. Okon and Omasu would probably be supportive Misao decided. They were always encouraging her to seek love elsewhere instead of from Aoshi after he had repeatedly ignored her. Aoshi-sama, what would he think? Would he be upset, would he even say anything at all on the subject? She still wondered if he harbored any affection for her at all. Not that it really mattered now. Misao sighed in resignation as she looked up at a small open window high above the bathtub, there so the steam could escape from the room. Most importantly of all, what did Soujirou think on the subject? Would he stay at the Aoiya when she asked him? She hoped so. She didn't want to know what it would be like to spend another day on this earth without seeing Soujirou's smile.  
  
Soujirou stood patiently outside of the bathhouse in the bright daylight, the sunlight making his shining smile seem even more radiant. He wasn't sure how long Misao would be, he remembered how Yumi-san had always taken an eternity in the bath. He wondered if Misao would be the same way. Looking around for something to do to kill the time, Soujirou noticed a patch of wildflowers growing near the inn. He wondered if Misao-chan liked flowers.  
  
Misao's eyes opened after resting comfortably in the bathtub for a few minutes at the sound of children playing outside the bathroom window above her. Misao smiled at the playful laughter remembering when she had been a child, playing with Hannya and Aoshi-sama. She used to love it when Jiya would throw her in the air and catch her. She had always been a fearless child, never knowing danger or pain in the protective environment the Oniwabanshu provided for her. Misao smiled happily at the memories as she slid lower into the bath. Poor Sou-chan, he'd never had that.  
  
Soujirou stood up suddenly, hearing a loud, high-pitched scream coming from the bathhouse. "Misao-chan!" he thought as a million thoughts rushed through his mind concerning her safety. He grasped the bouquet of wildflowers he had picked for Misao tightly in his left hand as he ran towards the bathhouse, his right hand lightly brushing against the hilt of his nihontou to make sure it was still there. If it was that man who had pestered him earlier again, he swore he would kill him where he stood. With his godlike speed, Soujirou burst through the door, prepared to fight whoever was threatening his Misao, only to see Misao standing up in the bathtub, a short towel wrapped around her hiding her nakedness, her long, wet black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders to her very knees. A child's ball, which had flown through an open window, startling her, was floating in the bath water, the apparent cause of her scream. Soujirou froze at the sight, uncertain of the situation, having expected an intruder, and awed by the sight of Misao in her present state. Misao, however, wasn't so awestruck.  
  
Soujirou walked along the road that would eventually lead them to Kyoto, carrying Misao on his back, the bright red imprint of a hand still evident on his cheek. Misao was clutching the wildflowers he had given to her in her hand as she held onto him tightly, still apologizing for having slapped him. "Gomen nasai Sou-chan… I'd thought," Misao started again before Soujirou cut her off. "It's alright Misao-chan!" he told her gently. The smack had been worth it anyways. He had been frightened that something had happened to her and come rushing in, but the sight… Soujirou blushed at the thought. Misao noticed the change in color her companion's face as she leaned over his shoulder. "What's wrong Sou-chan?" she asked him curiously, hoping that he wasn't upset with her. She was sorry after all, when he had come rushing in like that she had just reacted without thinking. She knew Soujirou would never do anything to upset her intentionally. Soujirou answered her, "Ah, I was just thinking how happy I am that you're alright." Misao nodded happily, satisfied by his answer. "Arigatou Sou-chan."  
  
And so they continued their journey. 


End file.
